An image corresponds to a pictorial representation of an object or a document. The image may be captured by utilizing one or more image capturing devices, such as a camera and/or a scanner. A typical image may include one or more color pixels and one or more neutral pixels. Such pixels in the image are arranged in a predetermined manner to display the content of the image. Printing/copying such images involves printing/copying the one or more color pixels and the one or more neutral pixels. The number of color pixels contained in the image determines the amount of color ink to be used during the printing/copying operation. A client may be billed for the printed/copied image based on the amount of the color ink used.
In certain scenarios, a client may require to reduce the amount of color ink being used for printing or copying the image. In such a scenario, it may be desirable to modify the color characteristics of the image such that amount of color ink being used for printing or copying the image is reduced.